


Right honey? Indeed sweetie.

by Lilwoofs



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: (then turns to real dating), All The Tropes, Can be read as a human au, Fake Dating, Gyro likes hugs, If you want - Freeform, M/M, Not Beta Read, Trapped In A Closet, a bit - Freeform, i guess, no beta we die like gyro clone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilwoofs/pseuds/Lilwoofs
Summary: Fenton accidentally tells his mama that he is dating someone and now has to go to a party with that someone, he gets gyro to go and pretend that he’s dating Fenton, they bond in the process
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera & Gyro Gearloose, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose, M'ma Cabrera & Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Right honey? Indeed sweetie.

Fenton was nervous to say the least. A lot had happened before he had to go to work.

He sighed, and walked into the lab, gyro was already there of course, he could never tell if gyro is just always early or if gyro just stays the night at the lab. 

Well here goes nothing.

Fenton walked up to gyro “hey doctor gearloose” he said.

“Coworker” gyro replied, not looking up at him.

“Right, so i- uh” Fenton was thinking of a good way to put this. “So, basically, I was talking to my mama, and she said that my distant relative was hosting a party, I’ve never really met them, but according to mama they where pretty successful, and lots of people where going to be there. She, of course wanted me to go, but it was a couples party for Valentine’s Day, or whatever. So of course I stupidly said that i was dating someone, and now I kind of have to go to the party.” He tried to explain.

Gyro nodded, seeming uninterested. “And... what’s your point?” He asked. 

“Well I’m not with anyone, and, uh I guess i have to just say it” Fenton said seeing as gyro wasn’t catching on “will you pretend to date me for this party thing” Fenton finally said.

Gyro just looked at him. 

Fenton sweat nervously, he really wanted to go back on his sentence, but he kinda needed this to happen. “Uhh I can do something in return, maybe work extra or? Uhh-“ 

“Why are you asking me this?” Is all gyro asked.

It wasn’t a rejection, or anything mean, but it also wasn’t what Fenton was expecting. 

“Huh?” Fenton asked.

“You need someone to pretend to date, why would you ask me too? I would think out of everyone you know I would be worst person to ask for this” gyro points out.

“Well, I don’t know” Fenton said “I know you the best out of everyone here I guess” he shrugged.

Gyro sighed “when’s the party” he then asked.

“This weekend, it’s a two day trip, we already have a hotel room too” Fenton then said.

“...fine” gyro accepted. 

“Wait.. really?!” Fenton said.

“Be lucky I don’t have any plans this weekend” gyro then said “now get to work intern” 

“Right! Yeah I’ll get right to it!” Fenton said and went to work for the day.

———

The weekend came sooner then Fenton had thought it would, Fenton packed up a bag for the weekend.

The party wasn’t in duckberg, but it also wasn’t to far away from duckberg.

It wasn’t long until the plane picked them up and they where flying off to the hotel room. 

“So, what exactly do you want me to do” gyro then asked him. 

“Uh.. I’m not to sure, just say you’re my boyfriend or something” Fenton shrugged, he’s never really dated anyone before, so he’s not to sure what to do. 

Gyro just nodded. “Right” he said, sounding unamused. “So Fenton, what is this party even for?” He asked.

“Woah” is all Fenton said.

“‘Woah’ what? That’s not answer?” Gyro replied.

“You called me Fenton” Fenton then said.

“Well yeah, I’m not going to call you coworker when we are not at work” gyro pointed out.

“I just.. didn’t think you knew my name” Fenton then said.

“Of course I know your name, why wouldn’t I? Also you didn’t answer the question” gyro said.

“Oh right! I think it’s for Valentine’s Day or something like that, but it’s a pretty big party so I’m not to sure” Fenton tied to explain.

“So... you you’re doing all this, for a party that you don’t know much about, for a relative that you’ve never met?” Gyro asked.

Fenton nodded “I guess when you say it like that it does sound like that lot” Fenton confesses. “But mama really wanted me to go and I panicked, and I don’t think I could really go back on it” Fenton said.

“Yeah, how does she feel anyways that you’re ‘dating’ me” gyro asked, knowing that fenton’s mama wasn’t the biggest fan of him. 

“Right, she was fine with it, just glad if I was happy, although she does trust you to much” Fenton said.

“Seems fair” gyro says.

Fenton nodded. They soon reached there door. “Well here’s the place” Fenton said, he got the key out and opened the door.

They both walked inside. It was a pretty nice room, nothing to fancy but definitely wasn’t not fancy.

Fenton closed the door behind him. They seemed to have a small kitchen, bathroom and living room/bedroom (which is basically just the bed and a tv).

Although it seemed both Fenton and gyro realized at the same time, which of course this would be the case, what else where they expecting.

There was only one bed. 

The bed actually seemed pretty comfortable, it had nice blankets and pillows, and of course they only had one bed, why would his cousin buy a hotel for a couple and get two beds.

“Well” Fenton started “I guess we’ll have too-“ 

“I’ll sleep on the floor” gyro then says.

“What?” Fenton just asked.

“You can have the bed I can sleep on the floor” gyro then explained.

“I mean, you can sleep on the bed, I don’t mind” Fenton then said.

“Most nights I sleep at my lab desk, the floor would be an update” gyro says.

Fenton made a mental note to now drive gyro home so he would’ve stay to late. 

“I mean, we can probably both sleep on the bed, it’s a pretty big bed, and it’s not weird, it’ll be more like a sleepover if anything” Fenton says.

“Sleepover?” Gyro asked. “Uch fine whatever, we can do it your way” gyro just agrees.

“Okay” Fenton said. 

———

After a little bit of getting situated, they decided it was a good time to go to sleep, it was pretty late anyways.

They went in the bed and quickly feel asleep.

———

Fenton was the first to wake up. 

Behind him gyro was laying there, still asleep, but the first thing that Fenton had noticed was gyros arms wrapped around him. 

Fenton was a little surprised at that, it was actually pretty cute to him, and Fenton wouldn’t wake him anyways.

he’s never actually seen gyro sleep before, which is concerning because Fenton normally goes to work really early and apparently gyro sleeps at the lab. 

Gyro stayed like that for about an hour, only moving slightly in his sleep. 

Gyro soon moved his arms off of Fenton and opened his eyes.

Fenton then sat up and looked over at him “oh youre awake” Fenton pointed out the obvious.

“Yep” was all gyro said.

Although Fenton is 99% sure that gyro definitely knew about the cuddles in his sleep, he’s also 99% sure that gyro will not mention it ever again if Fenton doesn’t.

And Fenton didn’t have anything to say on it, it’s not like he was mad, he thought it was sweet and cute, but he sees no purpose in bringing it up really. 

“Well we should probably get ready” Fenton pointed out.

Gyro soon sat up. “Yeah, when’s the party anyways” he asked.

“Well the party begins at 10 am but we don’t have to be there at the start” Fenton says, not only that but it was already 12. 

Fenton looked over at gyro, his hair seemed pretty messy from the sleep, Fenton then reached over and patted his hair down our of instinct.

Gyros hair was actually incredibly soft to the touch, with Fenton was not expecting and he let out a little mumble“woah... Eso es muy mono”

Gyro looked at little confused at his and pulled away.

“Oh! I’m sorry, just your hair was going everywhere, so I tried to pay it down but it was surprisingly very soft” Fenton tries to explain. 

“...thanks?” Gyro then said.

“Uh yeah you’re welcome? I guess” Fenton then said. 

They sat there unsure what else to say.

“So we should probably get ready” Fenton then said.

“Yes” gyro agreed. 

They soon got up and out of bed, and got ready for the party.

———

Fenton got ready, he was wearing something close to the suit his mama made him wear before.

This time he wore, the same white suit top, but this time it had light purple shoulder blades, he wore a white tie with a purple button up. And white pants.

Gyro soon walked out, his outfit was mostly the same as it always was, he was wearing a brown colored suit jacket, which was different, but he also wore the same green turtleneck and a pink bow tie, but with a fancier looking hat, and the same type pants. 

It don’t stop him from still looking really nice. “Oh, guau” Fenton mumbled with a small smile. 

“Well” gyro started “guess we should go now” he said. 

Fenton nodded “yeah, let’s go” 

———

Fenton and gyro arrived at the party. 

It was in a pretty big building, it definitely doesn’t look like a house, more like a big box, fentons not entirely sure if this place belongs to his cousin, or if they’re renting it or what it used to be.

Fenton then opens the door for both him a gyro.

The place is pretty dimly lit, you wouldn’t even know it was day in here, with a lot of multicolored lights shining, it looked like a club or a prom night. 

There was someone with a checklist at the door. 

“Hello” they said.

“Hello I’m Fenton and This is my boyfriend” Fenton said.

The person looked at the list they had and then put a little check on it.

“Come on in” they then said.

Fentons not to sure how fancy this party is supposed to be, or how successful his cousin is, but the whole thing looked pretty nice.

There was a lot of people there, gyro just follows him around. 

“So.. what are we going to do” gyro then asked. Gyro wasn’t used to being around so many people, and he wasn’t one to go to party’s.

“Meet my cousin, get some of the food? Do whatever, then leave?” Fenton said, seeming unsure “I’m not to sure why my mama wanted me to come here, but I’m sure that we’ll find out soon” Fenton then said, if not then at least Fenton will meet his cousin.

———

After a little while of searching they had found him. 

They had started a little chat all together, gyro talking less then Fenton for obvious reasons. 

“So” his cousin stared “were do you guys work?” He asked.

“Oh, we both work for mcduck, we’re inventors” Fenton replied.

Gyro nodded.

“Woah, that’s some big deal huh” he said.

“Yeah” Fenton said.

“Where did you two meet” he asked.

Fenton glanced at gyro, who didn’t seem like he was going to say anything 

“We actually met at the job. Isn’t that right honey” Fenton said.

“Uhh, yeah sweetie?” Gyro said, sounding a little unsure. 

They both nodded. 

Then came the question “so how long have you two been together” his cousin had asked.

“Two year”  
“Three years”   
They both said at the same time.

Fenton internally panicked “Oh, dispara” he mumbled “hehe has it been three years already, wow turn really does fly” Fenton nervously laughed.

Luckily for gyro and Fenton, his cousin believed it enough. 

———

Gyro stood in the corner, Fenton had gotten a text from his mama and was reading it or whatever.

Gyro wasn’t sure why he even agreed to this, it’s not like pretending to date Fenton was one of his goals in life, and he hates party’s anyways, so he doesn’t understand why he said yes. 

Fenton walked back up to him. “Uhh follow me” Fenton said.

“Okay” gyro replied.

They soon walked into a more brightly lit, empty hallway. 

“What is it?” Gyro then asked when they stopped.

“I found out why my mama was so instant on me coming here” Fenton then said. 

“Oh why’s that?” Gyro asked, not sounding intrigued whatsoever. 

Fenton paused as he heard light footsteps becoming louder in the hallway the intersected with the one they are in. 

“Uhh someone’s coming” Fenton then said. He thought for a moment as the footsteps drew near, he didn’t want to take any chances “quick kiss me” Fenton then said.

“Wait what?” Gyro asked.

“Common” Fenton then said.

Without much thinking gyro then leaned in and kissed Fenton. 

The person then walked on by the connected hallway.

They pulled apart then. 

Gyro stood a bit confused, trying to process what had just happened. 

“So apparently there’s this thing that my cousin is doing, if you stay long enough, where a handful of people get a sort of ‘best couple’ award, and the prize seems to be money, so my mama wants us to try to-.... uh gyro are you okay” Fenton then asked 

Gyro was still frozen, but then he snapped out of it “oh! Uh.. yeah I’m fine” he then said. 

“Good good” Fenton smiled “so I guess we should try to get this thing now” 

“I mean, couldn’t we leave and tell her that we didn’t get it, you did say that only a handful of people will and this place is packed” gyro then said.

Fenton was a little surprised that gyro was even listening, because he seemed frozen in shock earlier.

“I mean.. she wants us to try” Fenton then said.

“But she won’t know, plus we probably won’t even get it” gyro points out.

“That’s probably true..” Fenton then said. “We should probably go then, at least the snacks were good” he says.

Gyro could agree, the snacks where very good. 

———

Gyro and Fenton then walked out of the room.

Gyro looked to his side and didn’t see Fenton. He looked around, then found him again. 

“Don’t run off like that” gyro said.

“I found the prize” Fenton said “it’s on the other side of this. Fenton pointed to a small curtain. 

“What do you want to take it or something?” Gyro asked.

“What take it? No that’s wrong.. but it does seem like they might not notice if we did, but we probably shouldn’t” Fenton debated in a hushed voice. 

“Hey! What up!” His cousins walked on over to them, because of course he did.

“Nothing much!” Fenton said with a smile “just me and my boyfriend where.. uh. Planning to go and dace isn’t that right honey...” Fenton said looking at gyro.

“Indeed it is sweetie” gyro said, trying not to be repulsed by the nicknames. 

Oddly enough his cousin just said “we’ll have fun” and pushed then onto the dave floor.

They both didn’t really know how to dance, sure Fenton took classes in the third grade, but other then that they both were basically clueless. 

So they did what they could guess.

They held one hand, gyro putting the other on fentons shoulder, and Fenton putting the other on gyros hip. 

They walked back. 

“So do you think we should just grab it?” Gyro then asked. 

They move forward.

“I’m not sure, I mean it would get us out of here” Fenton then said.

They moved to the side and turn.

“Yeah, and that’s be a good thing right” gyro then said. 

They move to the other side and turn.

“But it’s the wrong thing to do” Fenton then said. 

They turn.

“Don’t you say they probably won’t notice” gyro points out.

They turn.

“But if they do then this whole thing would unravel.

And then gyro dips Fenton. 

Fenton blushes a little. Gyro lifts back up and they move forward again.

“Yeah okay, but the quicker we get out of here the less likely they’ll fine us” gyro says.

“Fine, we can take it” Fenton says. 

“Okay” gyro nods.

They soon slowly make there way to the curtain again. 

“Well go in and get it” gyro said. 

“Oh so you’re just going to make me do isn’t that right ‘honey’” Fenton then says with sarcastic tone. 

“Indeed I am ‘sweetie’ now go in there, I’ll cover for you” gyro says. 

“....okay” Fenton says.

Fenton quickly moves inbetween the curtains, he looks at the pile of cash prices, he feels really bad about it as he takes some out of the last section, hoping that maybe there won’t be that many winners and there not going to be anyone missing anything.

He takes the the money and hides it in his pocket, he looks out, then goes back inbetween the curtains. 

“Got it” he whispered to gyro.

“Okay let’s get out of here” gyro then said.

They soon walk to the exit, and on one suspected a thing.

———

They made it back to the hotel room.

“I’m a thief” Fenton then said in a harsh whisper type voice.

“No” gyro says “we’re both thieves” he then says.

“Gyro that’s really not helping” Fenton they says.

“Look it’s fine, if anything goes wrong I’ll take   
the blame or something, they won’t care he’s not my cousin” gyro then says with a hand on fentons shoulder.

Nothing about that sentence was that comforting to Fenton, but the hand on the shoulder did help. 

“Okay” was all Fenton replied with. 

———

Fenton and gyro soon got back to duckberg, and there job. 

Fenton and gyro got some of the money, and Fenton also gave some to his mama, who was very proud of the for ‘winning’ the prize. Luckily they did not get caught.

Although now his mama thinks that gyro and him are dating, so that’s a new thing for Fenton.

She’ll constantly ask him ‘oh how’s your boyfriend doing’ and so on. 

It normally just makes Fenton blush a little and then he’ll reply with a “he’s doing good” or something like that. 

Needless to say, it all worked out good.

———

Fenton and gyro where at work in the lab, gyro was working on the wiring for one of his newest inventions, Fenton thinks it was a security thing.

Fenton walked over to gyro.

“You know you’ll probably want to put the red wire over here if you don’t want the beam to inverse, isn’t that right ‘honey’” Fenton pointed out with a teasing smile.

“Indeed sweetie” gyro said as he rolled his eyes.

Gyro then fixed the wiring problem. 

“There” he said. “You might want to sand back” gyro said walking backwards.

Fenton walked backwards with him.

“And now!” Gyro said hitting the button.

Nothing happened.

Gyro cleared his throat “I said and now!” He tried to hit the button again. 

Gyro then walked up to the robot.

“Common” he mumbled angrily.

Smoke came out of the robot, it then moved hastily, it’s arm hitting gyro into Fenton and pushing them into the Storage closet.

The doors then closed, and it seemed the power Went out in the lab.

“Eso no está bien” Fenton mumbled. 

“Oh no” gyro said. 

They sat there.

Gyro then got up, he tied to punch the door to get it to open but the only thing he achieved was a hurt fist. 

Gyro then sat back down

“What now?” Fenton asked. 

“I guess we’ll be stuck here till the emergency Energy comes on” gyro said.

“And that’s is?” Fenton started

“In the morning” gyro sighed.

Scrooge set it up in the morning because it seemed cheaper and more useful at the time. 

“Right.. yeah” Fenton said. 

Gyro nodded. 

“So I guess we have a lot of time” Fenton said 

“Yep” gyro said.

“So... thank you for agreeing to the whole party thing, I know it was complicated but I actually had a good time” Fenton said.

“Eh, honestly it was probably one of my best experiences with party’s, but I’ve only been to two others and they both sucked so I’m not sure what that says about this one” gyro said. 

“You know my mama actually still thinks we’re dating” Fenton added. “Sense I couldn’t tell her we weren’t actually dating in the first place, and I’m not sure if I should lie and say we broke up, shes keeps calling you my boyfriend now” Fenton chuckled a little bit.

Gyro just shrugged “I mean, will your mom come after me if you tell her we broke up” he asked.

“I mean, I guess it would matter how I said it happened, obviously I would not say anything bad, so probably not” Fenton then said, not sounding entirely sure.

“Well then do whatever” gyro said.

Fenton and gyro stayed sitting, not much else they could do, gyro tapped his finger on his knee. 

They stayed sitting, not saying anything. 

“So” Fenton finally started, feeling awkward about braking the silence.

Gyro looked over to Fenton. 

“Do you secretly like hugs?” Fenton then asked. 

“What?” Gyro then asked, not one bit expecting that question.

“Well in you sleep you where hugging me, so I was thinking then maybe you actually liked hugs?” Fenton said, not to sure if he’ll regret bringing that up, he doesn’t want gyro to be uncomfortable. 

Gyro did look a bit uncomfortable.

“I think hugs are nice” Fenton then said with a smile.

Gyro rolled his eyes “well if you must know I think that hugs are..” gyro said, he paused to think of a word to use. “tolerable enough” he then finished.

Fenton looked at gyro with a smile.

“You want to hug me don’t you” gyro then said, more like a statement then a question.

“Yeah a bit” Fenton nodded with a smile.

Gyro sighed “fine” he said.

Fentons smile grew bigger, he then wrapped his arms around gyro.

Gyro leaned into Fentons hug, it was actually pretty comfortable. 

They stayed in a nice silence for some time. 

They soon departed from the hug.

“I actually had a pretty good time with you at the party” Fenton then said. Fenton then thought for a second before saying “you kiss pretty good too” Fenton said smoothly, then he immediately regretted it, because why would Fenton say that, that was the worst idea he’s, probably, ever had, he could only hope that gyro thought it was a joke or something. 

Gyro stayed quite for a moment, trying to think of something to say. “Guess I could say the same to you” gyro then mumbled, very unconfidently, and not as smooth as he wanted. 

Fenton laughed a little bit “I’m sorry I probably shouldn’t have said that” Fenton then said.

“No no, it’s whatever” gyro said shrugging it off. 

“Okay” Fenton nodded. A couple seconds pass and Fenton leans his back on gyro. 

“Gyro can I ask you a question” Fenton finally asked.

“Uhh okay” gyro said.

“Well I was.. uh, Guau, vale, this is harder then I thought it would” Fenton chuckled nervously. 

Gyro looked at him with a confused face.

“Right yeah” Fenton took a breath “so I’m sorry i going to make this a bit weird but I was wondering if you maybe wanted to uh try out actually dating... maybe! If you wanted to!” Fenton then said.

Gyro paused to think about this, he definitely wasn’t thinking Fenton would ever ask him this, but here they are now. 

“Yeah” gyro then said

“What?” Fenton asked.

“I agree, I’ll date you, but don’t think that just because I love you means you can slack off on work” gyro added.

“I don’t think I I’m going to let you pull all nighters anymore, it’s not healthy to not sleep and work that long” Fenton said. “Speaking of sleep we should probably get some, right honey” Fenton then said with a smile.

“Indeed sweetie” gyro rolled his eye and smiled too.

Fenton kissed gyros cheek and hugged him then closed his eyes.


End file.
